Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann
by Afaim
Summary: A/B/O-Fic. Spielt in meinen A/B/O-Arrowverse. Julian Albert mag Menschen im Allgemeinen nicht. Daran ändert sich auch nichts als er Barry Allen trifft. Was sich jedoch ändert, ist die Tatsache, dass er nun Menschen kennt, die er mag. Auch wenn er offenbar immer noch zu viel von ihnen erwartet...


**The Flash Fic: A/B/O-Universum**

* * *

 **Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann**

* * *

 _A/N: Nachdem es so aussieht, als würden wir Julian in der 4. Staffel nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen, dachte ich mir, dass ich gerne noch eine schnelle Abschiedsfic mit ihm schreiben würde, und da ich noch einen „Flash"-Teil, in dem ich die Caitlin-Sache aufkläre, für mein A/B/O-Universum schreiben wollte, beschloss ich beides in einer Fic unterzubringen._

* * *

 _Dies hier ist ein A/B/O-AU und spielt im selben Universum wie meine anderen Arrowverse-A/B/O-Fics „Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega", „Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende der Omegas" und „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen". Zum besseren Verständnis dieser Fic und der Welt, in der sie spielt, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn ihr zumindest die ersten drei Kapitel von „Nennt uns Legenden I" lesen würdet, aber für diejenigen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen vor dieser Fic die anderen zu lesen, hier ein paar Vorbemerkungen:_

* * *

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O?_ _Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform?_ _Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist?_ _Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Das hört sich verdächtig nach Mpreg an! __Ja, das ist irgendwie der Punkt bei den meisten A/B/O-Fics. Es muss aber nicht sein. Bei einigen ist es auch so, dass männliche Omegas evolutionäre bedingt keine Kinder mehr austragen können. Wie etwa bei mir hier. Also sorry, keine Mpreg._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

 _Und wer ist was?_ _Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick:_

 _Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Cisco Ramon –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Caitlin Snow – muss wohl ein_ _ **B**_ _eta sein_

 _Joe West –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Iris West –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Wally West –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Martin Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Julian Albert –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Jesse Quick –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Harry Wells (Erde-2) –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _H. R. Wells –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ronnie Raymond –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Eobard Thawne – Prime_ _ **A**_ _lpha*_

 _Eddie Thawne –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Captain Singh –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Hunter Zolomon –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Jay Garrick –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Lily Stein –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Leonard Snart –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Jefferson Jackson –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Felicity Smoak –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Oliver Queen – Beta-_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Kara Danvers -_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _*sogenannte Prime-Alphas, zu denen sich Eobard zählt, wurden in unserer Zeit noch nicht identifiziert, gelten in der Zukunft und auf anderen Planeten aber als Untergeschlecht vom Alpha und meinen eine intelligentere und stärkere Art von Alpha_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Die Ereignisse dieser Fic spielen in der 3. Staffel und gehen bis nach der Musicalfolge „Duet", daher Spoiler für Arrow bis zu Staffel 5, Flash bis zu Staffel 3, und Supergirl und Legends bis zu Staffel 2; A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Seximus, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, andere düstere Themen, existenzielle Ängste, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie . (Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein.)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an den „The Flash", „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow" und „Supergirl". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings : __Stellt auch bitte auf wechselnde Pairings quer durch die Geschlechter (primäre und sekundäre) ein und auch auf Dreiergespanne:_ _Hauptpairings_ _: Westallen, Julian/Barry, Julian/Caitlin, Erw. von verg. Caitlin/Ronnie, verg. Caitlin/Hunter, verg. Iris/Eddie, verg. Barry/Eddie, vages verg. Iris/Eddie/Barry und so ziemlich den ganzen Rest von Barrys realen und möglichen Liebesleben._

* * *

 **Barry Allen**

* * *

Julian Albert Desmond hatte andere Menschen noch niemals besonders leiden können. Es gab Ausnahmen – seine Schwester, die ein liebenswerter Beta war, der ihn auch in seinen dunkelsten Stunden bei Verstand zu halten schien, die gelegentliche Romanzen, die seinen Alltag aufhellten – aber im Grunde genommen konnte er andere Menschen nicht leiden.

Dabei diskriminierte er nicht – Alpha, Beta, Omega – das spielte keine Rolle, es war die Menschheit im Allgemeinen, mit der ein Problem hatte.

Als er nach Central City kam, hegte er die winzige Hoffnung, dass sich das vielleicht ändern würde. Dass er – als Meta-Menschen-Experte mit einem Team von anderen Experten zusammen arbeiten würde, die er lernen würde zu respektieren und vielleicht sogar zu schätzen. Doch das blieb ein Traum, der nicht wahr wurde. Es gab keine anderen Experten, zumindest keine, die Julian als Experten anerkennen würde, und seine Zusammenarbeit mit dem CCPD gestaltete sich als schwieriger als er angenommen hatte. Der CSI-Typ, mit dem ihn Captain Singh zusammensteckte heiß Barry Allen. Und Julian brauchte keine fünf Minuten um festzustellen, dass er mit diesem Mann niemals zusammen arbeiten würde können.

Julian war ein Alpha, was laut der Meinung vieler seine Persönlichkeit erklärte, laut seiner Meinung aber noch nie ein größeres Problem für ihn dargestellt hatte. Ja, ab und zu widerfuhr ihm Diskriminierung, und er musste dabei zusehen, wie ein Job, den er eigentlich gerne gehabt hätte, an einen weniger gut qualifizierten Beta ging, aber letztlich war er ein Sohn aus gutem Hause, wenn er es wirklich wollte, konnte er jeden Job bekommen, den er sich wünschte. Aber die meisten der Jobs, die ihm vorenthalten worden waren, nun, die hatte er sich ja eigentlich auch gar nicht gewünscht, nicht wahr?

Und was Omegas anging, er kam mit ihnen klar, sie interessierten ihn nicht mehr oder weniger als andere Alphas oder Betas, die er kannte. Wenn er auf einen Omega, der gerade seine Hitze erlebte, stieß, dann tat er sein Bestes um diesen zu meiden. Und meistens funktionierte das auch. Noch niemals hatte irgendein nichtsahnender Omega eine Brunft bei ihm ausgelöst, und darauf war er auch stolz.

Natürlich war da auch die andere Seite – die Seite, die ihn dazu veranlasste deswegen an sich selber zu zweifeln, sich zu fragen, ob vielleicht irgendetwas biologisch oder mental gesehen mit ihm nicht stimmte. Ob er vielleicht tief in seinem Inneren asexuell war, und wenn ja, ob das ein Problem darstellte oder nicht. Ja, er hatte seine Romanzen mit Betas gehabt und mit manchen von ihnen auch geschlafen, aber hatte er in Wahrheit nur mit ihnen geschlafen, weil er dachte, dass sie das von ihm erwartet hatten? Machte er sich im Grunde genommen nichts aus Sex, und machte ihn das so anders als alle anderen? War das der wahre Grund, warum er andere Menschen nicht leiden konnte? Weil er tief im Inneren befürchtete, dass sie ihn nicht mögen würden, weil er einfach tiefgreifend anders war als sie?

Aber jeder Zweifel, den er gehabt hatte, verflüchtigte sich, als er Barry Allen kennenlernte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben traf Julian auf einen Omega, den er von ersten Moment an, als er ihn sah, bespringen wollte. Also nein, offenbar war er nicht asexuell. Offenbar war sein Trieb vorhanden, er hatte bisher nur noch nie jemanden getroffen, auf den sein Körper reagierte. Und nun, da er wusste, dass dem so war, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als doch asexuell zu sein.

Sein Leben war doch bisher so unkompliziert verlaufen (na ja, wenn man von dieser einen gewissen Sache absah), und es war gut so gewesen, wie es war. Aber nun, nun war sein Leben mit einem Schlag um so vieles komplizierter geworden. Und Barry Allen …. Barry Allen machte Julian wahnsinnig.

Er war chronisch unpünktlich, faul, unzuverlässig, und schien die Hälfte der Zeit keine Ahnung zu haben, was er eigentlich tat. Julian konnte und wollte einfach nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, schon alleine sich mit ihm das Labor zu teilen war anstrengend. Und dann war da immer wieder diese nervige Angewohnheit von Allen mit ihm sozialisieren zu wollen. Ihn nach seinem Tag zu fragen, ihm persönliche Fragen zu stellen, und all das. Und egal wie oft Julian ihm sein Desinteresse zeigte, es schien nicht zu helfen, beim nächsten Mal versuchte Allen schon wieder _nett_ zu ihm zu sein.

Die Wahrheit war: Seit er seine Schwester verloren hatte, mochte Julian Menschen noch weniger als zuvor. Seit dem wollte er nicht mehr, dass jemand versuchte nett zu ihm zu sein, und wenn es doch jemand tat, dann stieß er diese Person fast schon automatisch von sich. Emma zu verlieren, hatte nicht nur seine Eltern verkorkst, es hatte auch ihn verkorkst, und das wusste er auch. Und seine Versuche sie zurückzubringen hatten alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Emma war die Person gewesen, die immer nett zu ihm gewesen war, doch dann nach ihrem Tod, hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte – zumindest konnte er der Person, die ihr Gesicht trug, nicht vertrauen, und wenn er nicht einmal Emma vertrauen konnte, wen konnte er denn dann vertrauen?

Barry Allen konnte er nicht vertrauen. Das war sicher. Er hatte irgendein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis, das keinen seiner Kollegen zu interessieren oder zu verwundern schien. Wen auch immer er darauf ansprach, die einzige Antwort, die Julian erhielt, war: „Barry ist eben so. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Er macht seinen Job gut, und nur darauf kommt es an." Aber darauf kam es nicht an, denn Barry Allen gab niemals 100% in seinem Job – das konnte ein Blinder erkennen, es war fast so als würde er in Wahrheit für jemand anderen arbeiten und diesem seine 100% Leistung vorbehalten. Wobei Julian allerdings nicht ganz klar war, für wen Barry Allen in Wahrheit arbeiteten sollte. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass er dafür sorgen würde, dass Verbrecher oder Metas freikamen, meistens wurden sie vom Flash gestellt, aber trotzdem… Irgendwie ergab das alles Hinten und Vorne keinen Sinn.

Und das war nicht das Einzige, das keinen Sinn ergab. Vielleicht war Barry Allen in Wahrheit ja doch harmlos und einfach nur schusselig, vielleicht war Julian, derjenige, mit dem etwas nicht stimmte.

Jemand anderer an seiner Stelle hätte einfach versucht Barry den Hof zu machen. Oder ihn zumindest betrunken gemacht und ihm nachher das Hirn heraus gevögelt. Letzteres würde vielleicht helfen. Wenn sie den Sex hinter sich hätten, würde der Omega Julian vielleicht nachher nicht so sehr unter die Haut gehen.

Aber Julian hatte seinen Stolz, und er war stolz auf seine Selbstdisziplin, und die verlangte von ihm, dass er sich niemals mit einem Kollegen einlassen würde, der so unzuverlässig war. Und dem man noch dazu nicht vertrauen konnte. Und ganz abgesehen davon schien Allen sowieso nicht zu haben zu sein.

Julian hatte sich, was das anging, möglicherweise ein bisschen umgehört. Natürlich nur im Zuge seiner allgemeinen Informationssammlung zu dem Charakter seines Kollegen.

Barry Allen schien ziemlich herumzukommen, man sah ihn ständig mit hübschen Frauen. Da war Detektiv Wests Tochter, die aber wohl seine Ziehschwester war. Doch sie war ein Alpha und nicht wirklich mit Barry verwandt, und sie war die Verlobte von dem verstorbenen Detektive Thawne gewesen, und der wiederum, so ging das Gerücht, wäre auch Allens Beta gewesen.

Dann gab es die Wissenschaftlerin Caitlin Snow, ehemals von StarLabs, die viel Zeit mit Barry Allen zu verbringen schien. Sie war ein Beta und genau Allens Kragenweite, zumindest nahm Julian das an. Unter den Kollegen beim CCPC schienen manche Wetten laufen zu haben, bei wem Allen am Ende landen würde - bei Iris West oder Dr. Snow.

Dann war da noch Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queens Beta, die öfter immer mal wieder nach Central City kam und ihre Zeit mit Barry Allen verbrachte. Oliver Queen, inzwischen Bürgermeister von Star City, war dieser berühmte lange für tot gehaltene Milliardärs-Sohn, der vor einigen Jahren die Schlagzeilen der Welt ziemlich durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, und der offenbar auch manchmal in Central City vorbei sah um Barry Allen zu besuchen. Auf jeden Fall war er nun ein Alpha (vor der Insel war er ein Beta gewesen) und verbrachte seine Zeit wohl manchmal mit Felicity Smoak und Barry Allen zusammen. Eine Art Fernbeziehung vielleicht?

Dann gab es noch die Reporterin Linda Park, die war ein Beta und definitiv Allens Ex und vielleicht auch wieder aktuell. Sie war unter seltsamen Umständen aus Central City verschwunden, aber vielleicht hatten diese Umstände ja mit Allens Geheimnis zu tun, und vielleicht war sie gar nicht verschwunden.

Und dann war da noch Patty Spivot, Beta, Polizistin beim CCPD und ihres Zeichens Joe Wests Partnerin. Sie hatte definitiv Interesse an Allen gehabt, doch keiner schien zu wissen, ob etwas daraus geworden war oder nicht. Auch sie hatte die Stadt verlassen (diesmal wirklich), aber darüber konnte Julian sich nicht einmal freuen, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt Konkurrenz für ihn gewesen war oder nicht. Nicht, dass er sich deswegen über Allens Liebesleben informierte, weil er wissen wollte, wer seine Konkurrenz war, oh nein.

Es gab noch andere, von denen die meisten eher sporadisch in die Stadt zu kommen schienen, aber immer wieder mit Allen gesehen wurden: Lily Stein, Wissenschaftlerin, Beta, zwar ansässig in Central City, aber offenbar immer schwer beschäftigt mit ihrer Forschung, und schienbar eine gute Freundin von Dr. Snow. Mari McCabe, eigentlich aus Detroit, manchmal aber in der Stadt, Beta, stand auf aufreizende Outfits. Laurel Lance, Alpha, Ex von Oliver Queen, verstorben unter mysteriösen Umständen, wie so viele Bewohner von StarCity. Kendra Saunders, noch ein Alpha, schien eher mit Allens Omega-Freund Cisco Ramon zusammen zu sein, aber bei hübschen Alphas, die alles haben konnten, was sie wollten, konnte man nie wissen.

Dann waren da auch noch die anderen Omegas, nicht nur Ramon, der aber wirklich nur ein Kumpel zu sein schien, sondern dieser blonde weibliche Omega, und Ray Palmer, der zwar als tot galt, von dem es aber hieß, dass er in Wahrheit seinen Tod noch vorgetäuscht hätte um seinen Bruder zu ärgern.

Alles in allem war Barry Allens angebliches Liebesleben viel zu unübersichtlich für Julians Geschmack. Zum Glück interessierte ihn das alles ja nicht. Genauso wenig wie diese Gerüchte über Leonard Snart - den Leonard Snart, Captain Cold - und Allen, die sicherlich absolut unbegründet waren…

Ja, zum Glück hatte Julian kein Interesse an dem anderen Mann. Nur sein Körper hatte Interesse, und mit ein wenig Disziplin konnte der Geist den Körper beherrschen. Auch im Fall eines Alphas, das hatte Julian schon in jungen Jahren gelernt und immer daran geglaubt. Und trotz der Blackouts glaubte er immer noch daran.

Als die Blackouts begannen, wollte er das alles zuerst auf Allen schieben. Immerhin hörte man immer wieder davon, wie ein Omega einen Alpha in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Aber natürlich war das Blödsinn, die Probleme lagen tiefer begraben – bei Emma und den Stein der Weisen und dieser fruchtbar schief gegangen Expedition. Und diese Meta-Menschen-Hüllen, die überall in der Stadt auftauchten, hatten mit den Blackouts vermutlich gar nichts zu tun.

Und dann begann Allen auf einmal verwirrender Weise Interesse an ihm zu zeigen. Und zwar mehr als sein übliches „netter Kerl"-Interesse, sondern Interesse an seiner Arbeit und seinen Fähigkeiten. Das musste etwas zu bedeuten haben, die Frage war nur was. Leider hatte es vor allem zu bedeuten, dass Allen ihn ausspionieren wollte. Julian fühlte sich perverser Weise verraten, obwohl er nicht einmal genau wusste, warum er sich verraten fühlte.

Dann passierte Dr. Snow. Die nette Caitlin Snow verwandelte sich vor Julians Augen in einen Meta der üblen Sorte, einen Meta mit Eiskräften, einen Meta, der verwirrender Weise Alpha-Hormone absonderte.

„Sie ist krank, es ist nicht ihre Schuld", meinte Allen, als er Julian dazu überreden wollte zu schweigen. Seit sie vor einiger Zeit gemeinsam was trinken gegangen waren (und nicht miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, denn offenbar war Allen doch mit Iris West zusammen, was er nicht hätte erwähnen können, bevor sie zusammen ausgegangen waren), schien er davon auszugehen, dass sie nun Freunde waren, und dass Julian deswegen genauso leicht für ihn zu beeinflussen war wie seine anderen „Freunde".

„Mit deinem moralischen Kompass ist etwas wirklich nicht in Ordnung", erklärte Julian ihm, „Wenn du Freundschaft für wichtiger nimmst als richtig und falsch." Und dann erkaufte er sich Ruhe von Barry Allen, für immer, indem er versprach über Caitlin Snows Wahnsinn zu schweigen, wenn Allen im Gegenzug dafür kündigen würde.

Doch damit fingen Julians Probleme erst so richtig an. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er während seiner Blackouts in Kutte und Maske herumlief und besessen von Savitar, dem Gott der Geschwindigkeit, harmlose Menschen in Metas verwandelte. Und all das nur, weil er den Stein der Weisen ausgegraben hatte. Und das hatte er nur getan, weil er von Savitar, der sich für Emma ausgegeben hatte, getäuscht worden war.

 _Sie verschwenden ihre Kräfte, das habe ich ihnen immer vorgeworfen, aber was tue ich mit meinen?,_ fragte er sich, _Nur Falsches._ Julian war nicht einmal ein Meta, er war schlimmer als die Metas, er machte andere gegen ihren Willen zu Metas und tat ihnen währenddessen wer wusste schon was noch an.

Zumindest brachte er so endlich in Erfahrung, was Barry Allens Geheimnis war. Er war in Wahrheit der Flash und arbeitete mit seinem Team, zu dem Detektiv West, dessen Tochter, Cisco Ramon, und Dr. Snow zählten, geheim in StarLabs an einem Weg Julian bzw. Savitar aufzuhalten. Es hätte sich triumphaler anfühlen müssen, endlich herauszufinden, was Barry Allens Geheimnis war, doch stattdessen konnte Julian nicht anders als sich ständig zu fragen, wie er das hatte übersehen können. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen.

 _Ich meine, wirklich offensichtlich. Oh, mein Gott, das CCPD, die wissen das dort alle. Ich meine, vielleicht nicht alle, und vielleicht wissen sie es nicht, sondern vermuten es nur, aber das ist es, was sie meinen, wenn sie sagen, dass er seinen Job macht, und es nur darauf ankommt! Captain Singh weiß es! Er muss es wissen, das ist der Grund dafür, warum er Allen damals nur so halbherzig abgemahnt hat, weil er es weiß…_ Die Wahrheit war, Julian hatte kein Geheimnis aufgedeckt, sondern war nur in eine Tatsache eingeweiht worden, die offenbar sowieso jeder, auf den es ankam, bereits wusste.

Captain Cold, Black Canary, Raymond Palmer, Oliver Queen, diese Frau aus Detroit, alles Bekannte von der Arbeit von Flash. _Was nützt es zu stalken, wenn ich das dann nicht erkenne? Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich extra eine nicht-existente Freundin erfunden habe um meine Probleme vor ihm geheim zu halten, obwohl er mir hätte helfen können …_ Aber war Julian überhaupt bereit sich von Barry Allen und seinem Team helfen zu lassen? Dazu müsste er bereit sein ihm zu vertrauen, und hatte er nicht beschlossen, dass es niemanden gab, den er vertrauen konnte?

 _Aber was ist die Alternative? Weiterhin mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit herumzulaufen?_ Julian redete sich ein, dass er sich nur helfen ließ, weil ihm der gesunde Menschenverstand sagte, dass es er keine andere Wahl hatte. Dass das alles war, was dahinter steckte.

Und sobald er Savitar und den Stein der Weisen los wäre, müsste er nie wieder etwas mit Team Flash oder Barry Allen zu tun haben. Nicht wahr? Auch das sagte ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand, und der würde sich ja wohl kaum irren, was das anging, oder?

Außerdem, dass er Barry dabei half seinen Job wiederzubekommen, hatte nichts mit Sentimentalität zu tun, sondern nur damit, dass er ein guter Kerl war, ein Held, der es nicht verdiente arbeitslos zu sein, nur weil Julian sein Labor nicht mit ihm teilen wollte. Barrys moralischer Kompass war vielleicht gar nicht so daneben. Immerhin hatte er ihm geholfen, anstatt ihn für Savitars Taten zu verurteilen, und vielleicht hatte er, was Dr. Snow anging, ja auch recht gehabt, vielleicht war sie wirklich nur krank, und alles überhaupt nicht ihre Schuld. Vielleicht hatte Julian einfach daneben gelegen und das mindeste was er tun konnte um das wieder gut zu machen war Barry seinen Job zurück zu verschaffen.

Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er mit Barry, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden Weihnachten feierte. Auch das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, das war nur Zufall. Er hatte nichts Besseres vor. Und außerdem … wie oft kam man schon dazu mit einem Superhelden Weihnachten zu feiern?

* * *

 **Team Flash**

* * *

Caitlin bot ihm an sich Team Flash anzuschließen, und es gab tausende von Gründen abzulehnen, trotzdem sagte er ja, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie diese Einladung offenbar nicht mit den anderen abgesprochen hatte. Aber tja, trotzdem wurde er Teil der Gruppe.

Eine Gruppe, die ihn offenbar dringend benötigte, denn ihr Meta-Menschen-Experte war scheinbar Harrison Wells gewesen, der verschwunden und verrückt war, und zur Zeit hatten sie keinen Experten, denn der Wells Doppelgänger von einer Parallel-Erde war aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen im Team, die Julian nicht ganz verstand.

Nachdem sie Savitar losgeworden waren, bestand ihr Hauptziel offenbar darin die Zukunft zu verändern. Offenbar war Barry zu Weihnachten in die Zukunft gereist und hatte gesehen, wie Savitar dort Iris tötete, und das wollte er nun verhindern. Soweit hatte Julians ja nichts gegen diese Idee einzuwenden, wenn man davon absah, dass sie un-umsetzbar war, aber er war bereit zu helfen. Er hatte sich über Neujahr damit abgefunden, dass er Barry nie haben würde, nicht so auf die Art, die er sich wünschte, aber immerhin konnte er ein Teil vom Support-Team des _Flash_ sein, und außerdem konnte er dadurch in Barrys Leben sein, und das war immerhin etwas.

Er wollte mit Iris keinen Alpha-Kampf um Barry ausfechten, denn letztlich war es doch so: Was sollte er mit Barry anstellen, wenn er ihn hätte? Für den Omega gab es doch nur Iris West, und alle andern waren nur Schiffe in der Nacht, die an ihm vorbeiglitten. Und natürlich wollte Julian nicht, dass Iris starb, weil er erstens nicht wollte, dass Barry sie verlor, und er zweitens nicht wollte, dass sie starb, weil er ja nichts gegen sie hatte. So einfach war das.

Team Flash brauchte ihn dringend, denn Cisco war zwar klug, aber eher ein Technik- als ein Biologietyp. Und Caitlin wurde langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig und eine seiner Hauptaufgaben bestand darin zu verhindern, dass das passierte. Joe war für die Polizeiarbeit zuständig, und sein Sohn war ein brandneuer Meta, der erst noch lernen musste mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Iris selbst war als Journalistin und Motivationscoach für das Team von bescheidenen Nutzen, aber jeder mochte sie, und jede Gruppe brauchten ihren Alpha, denjenigen, der die anderen unter Kontrolle hielt und sagte, wo es lang ging, und diese Person für Team Flash war Iris. Sie war der Alpha des Flash und damit verdammt wichtig für die Gruppe. Und für jemanden, der wusste, dass er in wenigen Monaten sterben würde, machte sie ihren Job immer noch ganz gut. Und dann war da noch H.R. – der Wells Doppelgänger. Er brachte Kaffee. Was er sonst zum Team beitrug, war Julian nicht ganz klar. Er trug offenbar auch die Verantwortung für das StarLabs-Museum, aber trotzdem… Er war auf diese Welt gekommen, obwohl Reisen zwischen den Welten auf seiner Heimaterde per Todesstrafe verboten war. Cisco und Barry schien einiges an seinem Leben zu liegen, aber sie waren ja auch Omegas. Aber es musste einen Grund geben, warum er im Team war, der darüber hinausging, dass er einfach da war, oder nicht? Vielleicht war er einfach wichtig, weil er ein Beta war?

Caitlin wurde instabil, und deswegen brauchte die Gruppe einen anderen Beta, der sie stabilisierte, und dieser Beta war offensichtlich H. R. … Obwohl Julian nicht wusste, warum jemand, der so neurotisch war und nicht dazu fähig sein zu schien länger als fünf Sekunden still zu halten, beruhigenden Einfluss auf irgendjemanden ausüben sollte.

Nun, vielleicht würde er eines Tages noch herausfinden, was es mit H. R. auf sich hatte.

Jesse verstand er eher. Auch sie stammte von einer anderen Erde, aber sie war ein Speedster so wie Barry und Wally, und obwohl sie noch neu im Geschäft war, war sie gut. Julian hielt sie für den besseren Sidekick für Barry, aber er hütete sich das zu sagen, immerhin hatte sich Barry darauf eingeschossen, dass Wally Iris in der Zukunft retten sollte.

Ihr Vater, ein weiterer Wells, war auf jeden Fall um einiges nützlicher für das Team als H.R. Doch er blieb nicht lange. Nachdem sie ihn aus den Klauen der Gorillas gerettet hatten, kehrte er noch vor Julians Rückkehr aus England auf seine eigene Erde zurück. Irgendwas von wegen Schuld und Wiedergutmachung. Julian konnte es recht sein, wenn das Team diese Version von Wells hätte, dann würde es ihn nicht mehr brauchen, nicht wahr? Und im Grunde wollte er doch gebraucht werden.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl Teil von etwas Wichtigem zu sein. Menschen zu helfen und von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die er für kompetent genug hielt um sie nicht zu hassen (nun, zumindest die meisten von ihnen). Und dann war da ja auch immer noch Caitlin. Caitlin Snow, die er einst für so böse gehalten hatte, doch von der er nun wusste, dass sie zu den gütigsten und freundlichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt gehörte.

* * *

 **Caitlin Snow**

* * *

Vielleicht wandte er sich Caitlin hauptsächlich deswegen zu, weil er Barry aufgegeben hatte, aber sobald er damit begann ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken wurde ihm klar, wie wunderbar sie war. Mehr noch: Sie verkörperte all das, was sich Julian in einem anderen Menschen wünschte: Vernunft, Intelligenz, Können, und Mitgefühl. Auf den ersten Blick schon also war Caitlin Snow perfekt.

Aber es ging tiefer. Caitlin verstand Julian und all das, was er durchgemacht hatte, weil sie ähnliches durchlebt hatte. Sie wusste, wie es war, wenn man etwas tat, das sich der eigenen Kontrolle entzog, und das man unter normalen Umständen niemals tun würde. Und sie verstand die Schuldgefühle, die man danach deswegen empfand. Sie verstand sie, weil sie sie selber kannte: Als sie Julian entführt hatte, war sie diejenige gewesen, die von etwas Fremden kontrolliert worden war. Und sie fühlte sich wegen all dem, was sie auf Grund dieses Fremden getan hatte, mindestens so schlecht wie Julian wegen all dem, was er für Savitar getan hatte.

Doch sie verstand ihn nicht nur deswegen, sie verstand ihn auch als Julian Albert, sie verstand seine Angst vor Nähe, weil auch sie Verlust kannte. Es störte sie nicht sonderlich, dass er hohe Ansprüche an alle um sich herum stellte und die höchsten an sich selber. Und sie wusste, dass er vor allem deswegen Schwierigkeiten im Umgang mit anderen Menschen hatte, weil er nicht wusste, wie man eigentlich normal mit anderen Menschen umging, und nicht deswegen, weil er absichtlich gemein zu anderen Menschen wäre. Und sie tat ihr Bestes um ihm beizubringen, wie man mit anderen Menschen umging, wenn man auf lange Sicht mit ihnen klar kommen wollte.

Und zu guter Letzt: In Caitlins Nähe fühlte sich Julian einfach wohl, bei ihr fühlte er sich wie er selber, ohne sich dafür zu schämen, dass er er selbst war. Die beruhigende stabilisierende Wirkung, die Beta angeblich auf Alphas hatten, hatte Julian immer für einen modernen Mythos gehalten. Ja, Emma war ein Beta gewesen, aber bei Emma hatte sich Julian wohl gefühlt, weil sie Emma gewesen war und nicht wegen ihres Geschlechts. Fühlte er sich bei Caitlin wohl und wie er selbst, weil sie ein Beta war? Oder fühlte er all das, weil sie Caitlin war? Julian vermutete letzteres, aber vielleicht half die Tatsache, dass sie ein Beta war ja etwas. Immerhin war sie auch der Kleber, der das Team Flash zusammenhielt, zumindest war sie das in der Vergangenheit gewesen, und sie war es auch, die ihn ins Team einlud. Weil sie wusste, dass er etwas zum Team beitragen konnte.

In vielerlei Hinsicht erinnerte Caitlin Julian an Emma, aber sie war auch anders als Emma. Emma war immer ein sehr unbeschwerter Mensch gewesen, Caitlin hingegen schien ständig eine Art schweres Gewicht mit sich herumzuschleppen. Das Gewicht ihrer Vergangenheit einerseits, aber auch das Gewicht ihrer Verwandlung in einen Meta andererseits. Und da auch Julian ein Gewicht mit sich herumschleppe - das Gewicht der Schuld, die er über seine fanatischen Versuche Emma zurückzuholen empfand, und das Gewicht all dessen, was Savitar ihn hatte tun lassen – fühlte er sich ihr deswegen vermutlich sogar noch näher als er sich Emma jemals gefühlt hatte. Und ja, sie tat ihm gut. Allein in ihrer Nähe zu sein tat ihm gut, minderte seine Ängste, und löste in ihm den Wunsch aus sie stolz zu machen, indem er bewies, dass er sehr wohl dazu in der Lage war mit anderen Menschen zu interagieren, ohne, dass ihn alle gleich zum Teufel wünschten. Und wenn er mit Caitlin zusammen war, dann wollte er sogar mit anderen Menschen interagieren, da ihr das so leicht zu fallen schien.

Außerdem war Caitlin, das musste jeder zugeben, irgendwie sexy. Auf leicht verrucht verbotene Weise, die sie unter ihrem braven Mädchen-Outfit verbarg. Das machte sie irgendwie aufregend. Julian wusste nicht, ob er sich falsche Hoffnungen machte, wenn er auf eine Romanze mit ihr hoffte, aber letztlich war ihm gleich, ob mehr als Freundschaft daraus werden würde oder nicht, er war einfach gerne mit ihr zusammen, und das kam selten genug vor. Barry hatte in ihm immer das Verlangen ausgelöst aus seiner Haut zu können, Caitlin brachte ihn dazu sich in seiner Haut wohl zu fühlen.

Es war nicht immer alles Sonnenschein. Manchmal gab es Reibereien. Manchmal war Julian selbst für Caitlins Engelsgeduld zu viel. Doch er gab sich Mühe sich zu bessern, erträglicher zu werden, hauptsächlich ihretwegen. Er arbeitete mit ihr und für sie an seinen sozialen Kompetenzen.

Wenn er genug an sich arbeitete, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht eines Tages mit anderen Augen sehen, und wäre bereit für ein romantisches Verhältnis. Und ja, manchmal hatte er diese verwirrenden Triaden-Träume von ihr und Barry und ihm, von denen er wusste, dass sie niemals wahr werden würden, aber er konnte nichts dafür. Verwirrende Träume hatte jeder Alpha ab und zu. An Träumen war nichts schlecht, zumindest nicht wirklich.

Aber es gab da auch noch das andere Problem. Das Problem mit Caitlins Verwandlung. Seit ihre Kräfte sich begonnen hatten zu manifestieren, veränderte dies ihren Körper auf molekularer Ebene, und es schien nicht möglich zu sein das wieder rückgängig zu machen, zumindest nicht so einfach. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Kräfte einsetzte, wurden die Veränderungen deutlicher. Und je öfter sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde die Chance alles wieder rückgängig zu machen, was mit ihr geschah. Das war die Expertenmeinung, der auch Julian nur zustimmen konnte. Gemeinsam mit Cisco fand er Wege um Caitlins Kräfte zu unterdrücken, aber heilen konnte er sie nicht.

Caitlins Verwandlung machte allen Sorgen, auch deswegen, weil ihre Kräfte nicht nur Kräfte zu sein schienen, sie schienen ihre Persönlichkeit total zu verändern und sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Caitlin schien in der Caitlin mit den Eiskräften eine Art andere Persönlichkeit zu sehen, eine Person namens Killer Frost – das war der Name ihrer Doppelgängerin auf Erde-2 gewesen, die Eiskräfte besessen hatte und eine gnadenlose eiskalte Mörderin gewesen war. Caitlin hatte nun Angst ebenfalls zu dieser Version ihrer selbst zu werden.

Julian sagte es niemanden, aber er hatte den Grund herausgefunden, warum ihre Verwandlung Caitlin so zusetzte. Ihre Veränderung verlieh ihr nicht nur Eiskräfte, nein, sie sorgte auch dafür, dass sie zunehmend Alpha-Hormone erzeugte. Caitlin wurde nicht nur langsam aber sicher zu Killer Frost, sie wurde auch zu einem Alpha.

Natürliche Geschlechtsumwandlungen kamen vor, selten aber doch. Meistens wurden Betas zu Alphas, wenn sie ein besonders großes emotionales Trauma durchlebten. Es war der Weg der Natur sie zu schützen, er machte aus dem schwächeren Beta einen stärkeren Alpha, der leichter überleben konnte. Es gab auch, allerdings noch seltener, Omegas, die zu Betas wurden, aus ähnlichen Gründen. Und früher, so lautete die Theorie, hatte es männliche Omegas gegeben, die zu weiblichen Omegas werden konnten, um so den Fortbestand des Rudels zu sichern. So etwas kam auf jeden Fall nicht mehr vor, und Julian war sich nicht sicher, ob er daran glauben sollte, dass es jemals möglich gewesen war, da das Ändern des primären Geschlechts eine viel komplexere Mutation war als das Ändern des sekundären Geschlechts. Das sekundäre jedoch konnte nicht nur künstlich verändert werden, sondern veränderte sich eben manchmal auch von selbst, und genau das war es, was Caitlin gerade passierte, nur eben nicht wirklich.

Caitlins Verwandlung war nicht durch einen biologischen Schutzmechanismus ausgelöst worden, sondern durch die Teilchenbeschleunigerexplosion. Folgerichtig war das, was sie gerade durchlief, kein natürlicher Prozess, sondern ein künstlich herbeigeführter, und das erklärte auch, warum ihre Killer Frost-Alpha-Persönlichkeit so instabil war. Sie wurde mit Alpha-Hormonen überschüttet, die künstlicher Natur waren, nicht biologischer.

Wenn ein Beta den Wunsch verspürte eine Geschlechtsumwandlung zu durchleben, geschah das unter strenger medizinischer Aufsicht. Die Hormone waren künstlich und wurden künstlich zugeführt, aber immer nur in kleinen genau berechneten Dosen, außerdem wurden den Hormonhaushalt balancierende und regulierende Mittel dazu verabreicht, und der Prozess wurde vorübergehend unterbrochen, wenn irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen, wie erhöhte Aggressivität oder ungewöhnliches Paarungsverhalten, auftraten.

All dies war bei Caitlin nicht der Fall. Sie erhielt hohe Dosen künstlicher Hormone, immer dann, wenn sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, und nahm keine Medikamente, die ihr halfen sich darauf einzustellen, und eine Pause war ihr auch niemals vergönnt. Und natürlich gab es keine Ärzte, die sie überwachten, und von psychologischen Gesprächen konnte auch keine Rede sein. Kurz: Caitlins Geschlechtsumwandlung lief genau so ab, wie so etwas niemals ablaufen sollte.

Julian hatte, seit ihm klar geworden war, was mit Caitlin passierte, viel über Geschlechtsumwandlungen nachgelesen, und dabei war ihm klar geworden, dass es eigentlich keinen Präzedenzfall für das, was Caitlin widerfuhr, gab. Die Metas, die durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger ihre Kräfte erhalten hatten, hatte nur das erhalten: Kräfte. Keiner von ihnen hatte sein Geschlecht verändert. Man musste sich nur Barry oder Cisco ansehen, wenn man den Beweis dafür sehen wollte.

Der einzige Fall, der irgendwie mit Caitlins zu vergleichen war, war der von Black Siren, der Laurel Lance-Version von Erde-2. Auch sie hatte durch den Teilchenbeschleuniger Kräfte bekommen, und auch sie war zuvor ein Beta gewesen, und nun ein Alpha. Doch Black Siren befand sich nicht mehr hier in StarLabs, sondern in der Obhut von ARGUS, und die waren nicht gerade dazu bereit ihre Akten mit nicht-autorisierten Personal zu teilen. Und die StarLabs-Akten über Laurel Lance Version Erde-2 waren schrecklich lückenhaft.

Offenbar hatte es niemand für wert befunden sich genauer mit ihrer medizinischen Geschichte zu befassen, bevor sie geflohen war. Und warum auch? Laurel Lance war auf dieser Erde immer ein Alpha gewesen. Und der Harrison Wells von Erde-2 war mehr an ihren Kräften als an ihrem Hormonhaushalt interessiert gewesen und hatte vermutlich nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie nicht immer ein Alpha gewesen war. Außerdem deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sie jemals versucht hätte ihre Verwandlung umzukehren. Der Grund dafür war allerdings auch klar: Es war nicht möglich.

Sekundäre Geschlechter ließen sich prinzipiell nur sehr schwierig „nach unten hin" umwandeln, was als großes Problem in der Trans-Community galt. Und wer sich einmal hatte umwandeln lassen, konnte nicht weiter umgewandelt werden. Ein Omega konnte ein Alpha werden, wenn er bereit war sich einer langen und schmerzhaften Prozedur zu unterziehen, doch sollte die entsprechende Behandlung abgebrochen werden, während er nur bis zum Beta umgewandelt worden war, war es so gut wie unmöglich eine erfolgreiche Umwandlung zum Alpha zu erreichen. Der Körper des Betroffenen spielte einfach nicht mehr mit. Deswegen wurde prinzipiell von mehrstufigen Umwandlungen abgeraten, und natürlich umgewandelten Patienten wurde immer mühselig auseinander gesetzt, dass es einfach nicht möglich war sie erfolgreich zurück zu verwandeln. Die Natur hatte nur eine Umwandlung des sekundären Geschlechts vorgesehen, wie es schien, und sie wehrte sich, wenn man gegen diesen Umstand ankämpfen wollte.

Das bedeutete, dass der einzige Weg Caitlin zu helfen, darin bestand einen Weg zu finden den Umwandlungsprozess aufzuhalten, bevor er abgeschlossen war. Da er inzwischen allerdings schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten war, standen die Chancen schlecht dafür, dass Caitlin jemals wieder ein normaler Beta sein würde. Vermutlich würde sie, im Falle eines erfolgreichen Stopps der Umwandlung, zu einem Beta-Alpha oder Alpha-Beta werden. Und damit zu einem Paria der Gesellschaft.

Zwittergeburten hatte es immer gegeben, und die waren meistens auf Gendefekte zurückzuführen. Primärgeschlechtszwitter galten als Freaks, aber auch als interessant. Sie waren so eine Art medizinische Wunder, die man früher angegafft hatte und heute bemitleidete. Sekundärgeschlechtszwitter jedoch hatten ein schlimmeres Los. Sie waren die, die niemals Partner fanden, über die man hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelte, und die letztlich einfach nicht interessant genug waren um wirklich interessant zu sein.

Neben den natürlich geborenen Sekundärgeschlechtszwittern waren im Laufe des 20. Jahrhunderts auch noch die fehlgeschlagenen Umwandlungszwitter dazu gekommen. Nicht jede künstliche Geschlechtsumwandlung funktionierte, in manchen Fällen blieb der Patient auf halben Weg „stecken" und nahm zwar Merkmale des neuen Geschlechts an, behielt aber die seines ursprünglichen Geschlechts ebenfalls bei. Je nachdem welche Geschlechtermerkmale überwogen, wurde er dann einem jeweiligen Zwischengeschlecht zugeteilt.

Je näher Caitlin dem Alpha kam, desto wahrscheinlicher würde sie als Alpha-Beta enden. Je früher sie einen Weg fanden ihre Verwandlung zu stoppen, desto besser standen ihre Chancen ein Beta-Alpha zu werden. Letztlich war es das, was Julian anstrebte. Er wusste, dass Caitlin gerne ein Beta war (wer wäre das nicht?), und Beta-Alphas konnten ein vergleichsweise normales gesundes Leben führen, meistens waren sie nur etwas dominanter als der durchschnittliche Beta und fühlten sich mitunter zu Omegas in Hitze hingezogen, was böse ausgehen konnte, wenn ein Alpha auftauchte, dem es ähnlich ging, aber in der heutigen Zeit mit Brunft- und Hitzeunterdrückern war das alles kein so großes Problem mehr wie früher. Beta-Alphas selbst waren vor der Brunft sicher, und Julian nahm an, dass Caitlin das gerne wäre.

Trotz all dem hatte Julian aber keine Ahnung, wie er Caitlins Umwandlung aufhalten sollte. Er konnte sie vom Planet der Affen auf einer Parallel-Erde retten, das war einfach, aber er konnte sie nicht vor ihrer eigenen durchdrehenden Biologie retten. Deswegen hatte er sie bisher auch noch nie auf diese ganze Sache angesprochen. Er nahm an, dass sie wusste, was mit ihr los war. Sie musste es einfach wissen. Und er wollte ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen auf Heilung machen.

Die Schlagzeile der Zukunft kündigte Killer Frost an, und diese Killer Frost würde ein verrückter Alpha sein. Julian wollte dieses Schicksal abwenden, aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte um das zu erreichen.

Er reiste nach England um familiäre Angelegenheiten zu regeln und sich mit einem Spezialisten für Geschlechtsumwandlungen zu beraten. Als er zurückkam, hatte er keine Lösung parat, aber zumindest eine Idee. Doch er kam nie dazu sie Caitlin vorzustellen, da Savitar zurückgekehrt war und sich herausstellte, dass Caitlin Julian verraten hatte.

Sie hatte einen Teil des Steins der Weisen zurückbehalten, offenbar in der Hoffnung dadurch einen Weg zu finde ihre Kräfte loszuwerden. Sie hatte das getan, obwohl sie wusste, was Savitar Julian angetan hatte. Offenbar war ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden ihr wichtiger gewesen als seines.

Julian hatte sich in seinen ganzen Leben noch niemals so verraten gefühlt. Dass von allen, die er kannte, ausgerechnet Caitlin ihm das angetan hatte, Caitlin, die ihn eigentlich verstehen sollte… Caitlin, der er hatte helfen wollen. War es Killer Frosts Tun gewesen? Nein, es war Caitlin Snows Tun gewesen, da war sich Julian sicher.

Und vielleicht war es an der Zeit eine schmerzhafte Wahrheit auszusprechen: „Du tust immer so, als wären du und Killer Frost zwei vollkommen verschiedene Personen, als wäre sie eine Art alternative Persönlichkeit von dir, aber das ist nicht wahr. Du bist nicht wie ich. Du wirst nicht von einer anderen Person in Besitz genommen. Du bist Killer Frost. Sie ist die verrückte hormonverwirrte Version deiner selbst, zu der du wirst, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst. Und du hast schon damit begonnen die Kontrolle über dich zu verlieren - diese Tat beweist das! Nicht Killer Frost hat mich damals entführt und versucht Barry umzubringen, du hast das getan! Und ich habe mich geirrt: Ja, du benutzt sie als Ausrede um dich vor den Konsequenzen deiner Taten zu drücken!"

„Das ist nicht fair, Julian!", verteidigte sich Caitlin, „Ich will nicht so sein, darum geht es hier doch!"

„Oh, nein, es geht darum, dass du selbstsüchtig bist. Ihr alle werft Barry ständig vor selbstsüchtig zu sein, aber er will wenigstens einen anderen Menschen retten, du willst nur dich selbst retten, und dabei ist es dir vollkommen gleich, wer zu Schaden kommt!", gab Julian zurück, „Und nun sitzt deinetwegen Wally in der Speed Force fest. Weil du Geheimnisse vor uns anderen hattest. Es ist mir gleich, dass du mit deiner egoistischen Tat eigentlich verhindert hast, dass Savitar freikommt, weil du nämlich nicht wusstest, dass du das bewirkst, sondern in Kauf genommen hast für das Gegenteil zu sorgen! Und ich wollte dir auch noch helfen!"

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du sauer bist, aber….", begann Caitlin.

„Nein!", unterbrach Julian sie, „Du verstehst es nicht. Aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich Probleme damit habe anderen zu vertrauen! Weil man offenbar niemanden vertrauen kann! Lass uns einfach …. Lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden, bis wir Wally gerettet haben, und Savitar besiegt wurde."

Caitlin öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Im Moment wusste sie offenbar nichts dazu zu sagen. Und das war auch gut so, denn Julian hatte keine Lust ihr weiter zuzuhören. Und dann hatten sie auch keine Zeit mehr für weitere Diskussionen, weil Barry einen Plan entwickelt hatte um Wally aus der Speed Force zu befreien.

Eines wusste Julian jedoch mit Sicherheit: Er würde Caitlin ihre Tat niemals verzeihen können, nicht wirklich.

* * *

 **H. R. Wells**

* * *

Parallele Erden – Julian dachte öfter über sie nach. Gab es ihn auf Erde-2, und wenn ja, welches Leben führte er dort? Offenbar konnte derselbe Mensch auf zwei verschiedenen Erden zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Leben führen. Laurel Lance war auf dieser Erde eine Heldin gewesen, auf Erde-2 war sie eine Schurkin.

Harrison Wells von Erde-2 war ein Genie, ein Wissenschaftler, ein Vater und ein Alpha. H. R. Wells war ein Beta, ein Schriftsteller, und er litt unter ADHS. Und der Harrison Wells von dieser Welt war offenbar ein Alpha gewesen und ein genialer Wissenschaftler, aber auch überhaupt nicht Harrison Wells sondern ein Zeitreisender namens Eobard Thawne, der den echten Harrison Wells umgebracht hatte um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Oder so ähnlich. Caitlin hatte ihm die ganze Sache einmal erklärt, aber Julian hatte sie nicht wirklich verstanden.

Auf jeden Fall stellten sich dadurch viele Fragen über das Multiversum. Wenn sekundäre Geschlechter anders sein konnten, konnten es primäre wohl auch. Gab es irgendwo dort draußen eine weibliche Version von Julian? Oder einen Beta-Julian, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte bei Barry Allen zu landen? Oder einen Julian, der bereit war Caitlin zu vergeben?

Es war ihnen zwar gelungen Barry und Wally aus der Speed Force zurückzuholen, doch Savitar war nun frei und lief irgendwo auf der Erde herum. Julian fand diesen Gedanken sehr beunruhigend, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Savitar ihn nun, da er frei war, nicht mehr als Wirtskörper brauchte. Trotzdem würde er in einigen Wochen wohl Iris töten und Caitlin würde dann als Killer Frost herumlaufen.

 _Ich sollte zumindest versuchen diese Dinge zu verhindern, nehme ich an._ Aber eigentlich hatte Julian im Moment genug vom Team Flash. Er saß in seinem Labor und brachte seinen Papierkram auf den neuesten Stand und fragte sich nebenbei, was der Flash wohl gerade trieb, da Barry nicht da war.

Und dann tauchte ungeladen ausgerechnet H. R. Wells bei ihm im Labor auf. _Scheinbar hatte Cisco wichtigeres zu tun, sonst hätte sie wohl kaum den da geschickt,_ dachte Julian bitter.

„Julius, Sie haben einiges versäumt!", berichtete H. R. fröhlich, und Julian verzichtete darauf ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Name nicht Julius lautete, da das sowieso nichts bringen würde, „Der Music Meister hat Supergirl ins Koma versetzt und dann auch Barry, und dann hat er mit den Kräften der beiden in der Stadt Ärger gestiftet, und Wallace musste ihn bekämpfen! Und dann mussten Iris und Karas Freund Mon den schnellsten Mann der Welt und die Maid aus Stahl wachküssen. Und die Wahre Liebe hat triumphiert… Darüber muss ich dringend ein Buch schreiben, das wird ein Bestseller!"

„Sie sollten lieber zusehen, dass Sie es vor Mai fertig bekommen", meinte Julian nur düster dazu. Er hatte von dieser Geschichte nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber da H. R. gut gelaunt zu sein schien, nahm er an, dass die ganze Sache gut ausgegangen war.

„Ah, Sie glauben also nicht mehr an ein Happy End, Julius, und das obwohl Barry und Iris verlobt sind, und diesmal richtig!", stellte H. R. fest.

„Ich habe eigentlich noch nie an ein Happy End geglaubt. Diese Schlagzeilen zu verändern ist eine Sache, okay, vielleicht ist es möglich. Ob Iris einen Ring am Finger trägt oder nicht, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass das einen großen Unterschied macht, was das Hauptevent angeht", erklärte Julian kühl, „Ja, ich denke man kann die Zukunft ändern. Im kleinen Rahmen. Aber es gibt Dinge, die unabwendbar sind."

„Aha", H. R. wirbelte um die eigene Achse und zeigte mit einem seiner Trommelstäbe auf Julian, „Sie glauben also, dass Sie Caitlin nicht retten können."

„Ich kann sie nicht retten. Das hat sie selber bewiesen. Diese Kräfte treiben sie in den Wahnsinn und trüben ihr Urteilsvermögen. Und dieser Prozess hat schon lange begonnen und ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht", teilte Julian dem verhaltensgestörtem Beta beinhart mit, „Es wird Zeit sich der Wahrheit zu stellen."

„Der Wahrheit, dass Caitlin nicht perfekt ist?", schoss H. R. zurück.

Julian warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ja, wir Betas haben es schon schwer", sinnierte H. R. dann, während er sich in Barrys Stuhl setzte und auf diesem zurücklehnte, „Alle denken immer, dass wir das gefestigte Geschlecht sind. Dass wir keine Ängste haben. Dass wir nicht neurotisch oder aggressiv oder verletzlich sind, weil wir eben Betas sind. Weil wir diejenigen sind, die das Rudel zusammenhalten, die zwischen Alphas Frieden stiften, Omegas auf Kurs halten, und beide anderen Geschlechter bei Verstand halten. Doch die Wahrheit ist: Wir sind auch nur Menschen. Nicht anders als Alphas und Omegas. Auch wir haben unsere Fehler. Und manchmal enttäuschen wir Leute. Ich habe sogar schon sehr oft Leute enttäuscht, und daher weiß ich, wie sich das anfühlt. Ein Teil von mir sagt dann immer: Aber ich bin doch ein Beta, mir hätte das nicht passieren dürfen. Von mir wurde besseres erwartet."

Julian seufzte. „Caitlin ist kein Beta mehr", erklärte er dann.

„Und warum ist das so?", erkundigte sich H. R. wie nebenbei.

„Weil sie krank ist", sagte Julian.

„Genau, weil sie krank ist. Und so wie ich das sehe, wird sie noch kränker werden und sich Killer Frost nennen und herum rennen und Leute einfrieren, es sei denn, wir unternehmen etwas dagegen", meinte H. R. und legte seine Füße auf Barrys Schreibtisch, „Nettes Plätzchen hat B. A. hier…"

Julian zögerte. „Ich habe vielleicht ein Idee, wie man ihr helfen könnte, aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass es klappt", meinte er dann, „Und ich kann ihr nicht verzeihen."

„Vergebung bringt einen nur dann etwas, wenn man das, was einem vergeben wurde, nie wieder tun wird. Hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen, oder hab ich es geschrieben, nun auch egal. Sie wissen, was ich meine", sagte H. R. dazu.

„Dass ich ihr ihre Taten immer noch vorhalten kann, sobald ich sicher gestellt habe, dass sie nichts schlimmeres mehr tun wird?"

„Exactemento!" Der Drumstick stocherte lobend in Julians Richtung.

 _Nun, vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht ganz unnütz für das Team,_ wurde Julian klar, _Und vielleicht hat er recht. Vielleicht sollte ich Caitlin wirklich nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt schon. … Aber wenn er nicht in fünf Sekunden seine Füße von Barrys Schreibtisch nimmt, dann zerre ich ihn aus diesem Stuhl, soviel ist sicher!_ Aber trotz dieses Gedankens fühlte Julian sich erstaunlicher Weise ruhiger und gefasster als zuvor, und er wusste auch, was er tun musste.

* * *

 **Julian Albert**

* * *

„Hey, du bist ja wieder zurück", stellte Barry fest und musterte Julian mit einem dieser prüfenden Blicke, die ihn früher aus der Haut hätten fahren lassen, an die er sich aber inzwischen gewöhnt hatte, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Julian und musterte Barry seinerseits und stellte dann eine Frage, die er anderen Leuten selten stellte, „Und was ist mit dir? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? H. R. hat mir eine …. seltsame Zusammenfassung der letzen Ereignisse zukommen lassen. Irgendwas von Koma und Küssen und einem Music Meister?"

Barry zuckte die Schultern. „Tja, das. Das war eigentlich eine gute Sache", behauptete er, „Es hört sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber ich denke mal, man könnte sagen jemand hat uns einen Gefallen getan, uns geholfen, sozusagen…"

„Tja." Julian wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er war gerade in Datenmengen über Caitlins Zustand vertieft.

„Hey, weißt du, sie hat das nicht getan, weil sie dir schaden wollte, oder so. Sie hat nur einfach nicht nachgedacht, verstehst du?", meinte Barry, „Aber sie ist kein schlechter Mensch, sie hat einfach nur Angst."

Julian seufzte. „Und damit wären wir wieder am Anfang angelangt, nicht wahr? Du verteidigst Caitlin vor mir, und ich werfe dir vor dein moralischer Kompass würde schief liegen, aber zumindest verlange ich diesmal nicht von dir zu deinen Job zu kündigen", sagte er, „Die Welt braucht den Flash."

„Caitlin hat viel durchgemacht. Sie hat Ronnie verloren, nur um ihn wiederzubekommen und erneut zu verlieren, und das für immer. Und dann war da die ganze Sache mit Zoom in letztem Jahr … Ich war wirklich froh, dass ihr beide euch mögt. Ich denke, du tust ihr gut, ob nun als Freund oder als etwas anderes. Und sie tut dir auch gut", fuhr Barry fort ohne auf diesen Vorwurf einzugehen, "Wenn du es irgendwie schaffst ihr zu verzeihen … das würde ihr wirklich gut tun, denke ich. Manchmal tut man nämlich etwas, von dem man weiß, dass es falsch ist, und man bereut es, aber was man wirklich braucht ist jemand, der es einem verzeiht, da man sich selber nicht verzeihen kann."

Julian seufzte. „Du gibst niemals auf, was Allen?", stellte er trocken fest.

Barry schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein Superheld", verteidigte er sich nur.

„Oh, ja, da bist du allerdings. … Ich werde mit ihr reden. Es gab sowieso etwas, dass ich ihr noch sagen wollte", lenkte Julian schließlich ein. Dieses Gespräch war immerhin lange überfällig.

Barry nickte zufrieden und machte sich dann mit seinem Superspeed davon um wer-wusste-schon-was zu tun. Julian kramte seine Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Caitlin, die im Labor saß und irgendwelche Zellen (vermutlich ihre eigenen) unterm Mikroskop anstarrte.

Julian räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie sah überrascht auf.

„Julian."

„Caitlin."

Dann kehrte Schweigen ein.

Schließlich meinte Julian: „Man hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich zu viel von anderen erwarte, und ich denke, das stimmt auch."

Caitlin nickte nur.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir verzeihen kann, aber ich bin bereit es zu versuchen. Und in der Zwischenzeit gibt es etwas, über das ich mir dir sprechen wollte. Als ich in England war, habe ich mir bei einem Spezialisten Rat geholt, und ich habe ein Idee wie wir deine Verwandlung in einen Alpha mit Eiskräften zwar nicht aufhalten, aber vielleicht zumindest verlangsamen können bis uns etwas Neues einfällt", erklärte Julian, „Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es klappt, aber zumindest ist es eine Chance…"

Caitlin nickte wieder. „Ich bin bereit alles zu versuchen", meinte sie.

„Nun gut, ich will dir auch nicht verschweigen, dass das alles nicht ohne Risiko ist, aber meine Grundidee besteht darin dir künstliche Beta-Hormone zu spritzen, so als wärst du bereits ein Alpha, den wir in einem Beta würden umwandeln wollen. Das Ganze ist keine dauerhafte Lösung, doch es besteht die Chance, dass sich die künstlichen Alpha-Hormonen hauptsächlich darauf konzentrieren die künstlichen Beta-Hormone zu bekämpfen und damit so beschäftigt sind, dass sie nicht dazu kommen deinen natürlichen Hormonhaushalt so schnell weiter anzugreifen…" Julian führte seine Idee weiter aus, und Caitlin hörte interessiert zu und brachte manchmal Einwände oder weiterführende Gedanken an. Es war fast so, als wären die Dinge wie immer zwischen ihnen. Auch, wenn sie das in Wahrheit nicht waren, aber vielleicht, nun vielleicht konnten sie wieder normal werden, wenn man ihnen Zeit ließ um wieder zusammen zu wachsen.

Und Julian hatte vor dafür zu kämpfen, dass ihnen zumindest dafür genug Zeit bleiben würde. Ja, er konnte Menschen im Allgemeinen nicht besonders leiden, aber diesen Menschen hier konnte er leiden, und deswegen war er bereit für Caitlin Snow zu kämpfen. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest von Team Flash. Heute und auch an jeden anderen Tag, egal was die Zukunft auch bringen würde.

Denn das war es, was diese Leute hier taten: Sie kämpfen füreinander, jeden Tag, und Julian, der einer von ihnen geworden war, würde für sie alle kämpfen und wusste, dass sie umgekehrt auch für ihn kämpfen würden. Solange es nötig war.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wie ihr seht endet diese Fic nach „Duet", und daher ist die darauffolgende Episode ein wenig anders als im Canon, aber im Grunde genommen ist die Idee, dass der Rest der Staffel in groben Zügen trotzdem so ähnlich verläuft wie im Canon. Andererseits habe ich den Rest der Staffel zum Zeitpunkt als ich diese Fic geschrieben habe, noch nicht gesehen, also wer weiß, ob nicht doch einmal eine Fortsetzung dieser Fic geschrieben wird, in der sich zeigt, dass die Dinge doch anders gelaufen sind._

 _Reviews würden mich sehr freuen!_


End file.
